LOTM: Heroes United S4 P1/Transcript
(Rose and Graves are seen walking around past the other home chambers) Rose: Thanks for the tour Graves. Graves: Don't mention it Rose. I'm always willing to show others new stuff. Rose: Yeah. So I guess this is your room? Graves: *Looks at a door* Yep. I'm right next to Razor's room. Rose: Oh. Graves: Yeah. You have no idea how hard it is to sleep whenever he's got a female with him. It's hell on earth for me. Rose: Well, I'd be glad to see inside. Graves: I hope my room is to your liking. (Rose and Graves enter the room) Rose: Oh. Wow. It looks so nice. Graves: Thank you. (The room is seen neatly decorated) Graves: Like I said, I like a bit of order and tranquility when it comes to this sort of stuff. Rose: Well it sure is nice, I'll give it that. Graves: Thank you. (Graves then turns to find Gillian passing by) Graves: Oh Gillian! Gillian: EEP!! Rose: Huh? Graves: Here, come meet Gillian Rose. Rose: Okay. (Gillian enters the room) Gillian: Y-Yes Graves? Graves: Gillian. Meet my new mate. Her name is Rose. Gillian: O-Oh! *Bows* H-H-Hello miss Rose! Its an h-honor to m-meet you! Rose: Uhhh, pleasure. Graves: Just try to ignore that. He's a bit....awkward is all. Gillian: Well, that and.... Rose: And what? Gillian:....Razor yelled at me again. Graves: *Frustated sigh* What happened this time? Gillian: I... I dropped a plate... Graves: That's it? That's the reason he yelled you?? Oh my god Razor... Gillian: I-It was an accident! Graves: I believe you. I should just give that asshole a piece of my mind! Rose: Huh?? Gillian: S-Sir please, that's not- Graves: Gillian, you know exactly how many times I've told him to leave you alone. This was one of his final chances. Gillian: But sir he's.....He's with a girl. Graves: I don't care. I'm gonna go set him straight. Gillian: B-But sir- Graves: Gillian, make sure miss Rose is comfortable. And make sure she doesn't leave. *Walks off* Rose: Jessica.... Gillian: Oh man. Razor's gonna kill me for this... Rose: Hey now, its okay. Gillian: No its not. Razor hates me and if he finds out I told on him, he'll kill me. Rose: Not if I'm around. Gillian: Huh? Rose: I'll keep you safe. Gillian: Y-You!? B-But you're Graves mate! You can't- Rose: I don't care. I am a hero. And my duty as a hero is to keep people safe. So don't worry. If Razor tries to hurt you, I'll protect you. Gillian: Y-You will...? Rose: I promise. Gillian:....O-Okay. (Rose smiles as Graves is shown opening Razor's door) Graves: Alright Razor, you better have a good explanation as to why you- .....What the fuck....? Razor: Hm? Oh hey Graves! How's it going? Jessica: *Laughing like crazy* MAKE IT STOP!! PLEASE!! I CAN'T STAND IT!! (Razor is seen tickling Jessica with his tendrils) Razor: You doing good man? Graves:.....Yeaaaaah....Razor I need to talk to you. Razor: About what? (Rose then steps out) Rose: The hell's with all the screaming in- *Gasp* JESS!!! Jessica: *Laughing* ROSE!! HELP MEEEEE!! HAHAHAHA!!! Razor: Graves, you brought your mate with you. Oooh you dirty little man. You must have some crazy fun idea. Graves: No I don't. What I do have is a very long and detailed explanation that I need to give you surrounding....certain recent events. Razor: Well can it wait? I'm kinda in the middle of something. Graves: No it can't wait. Put your mate down and come with me. Now. Razor: *Sigh* Fine. You're such a buzzkill sometimes. (Razor stops tickling Jessica and puts her on his bed before standing up) Razor: Let's get this over with. (The two then start to walk off) Graves: Rose, you go and talk to your friend. I won't be long. Rose: Thank you! (Rose then enters the room and runs to Jessica's side) Rose: Jess! Jess are you okay!? Are you hurt?! (Jessica does not reply. She instead just keeps panting. Her whole face is red) Rose: Its okay, it okay. Just-Just keep breathing. Jessica: *Panting* Rosie.... Rose: Jess?! Jess it's me! Can you hear me?! Can you see me?! Jessica: *Panting* Y....Y.....Yes..... Rose: *Sighs with relief* That's good. What did he do to you?! Jessica: *Panting* T...Ti...Tickled... N.....Never..... Stopped.... Rose: He did what!? Jessica: *Panting* Y....Yeah.... Rose: That goddamn pervert! What kind of person puts an innocent girl through that kind of torture?! (Rose then hugs Jessica) Rose: Don't worry sister, we'll get through this together! Jessica: *Panting* R..Rose… Rose: Its gonna be okay. Its gonna be okay. (Jessica starting to pant a little less puts her arms around Rose and hugs her) Jessica: Thanks.... Rose: Don't mention it. (The two then hug for a bit before Razor and Graves storm back into the room) Razor: You can't be serious! Graves: I am Razor! It's about time you start showing some goddamn courtesy for your mates you damn sicko! Razor: I have courtesy you dumbass! Graves: Razor, I don't know what you THINK courtesy is, but THAT wasn't! I-I-I don't know even KNOW what that was! Razor: It was love! Graves: From what I saw, it was nothing but pure! Unneeded! Torture! How long were you even doing that to her for?! Razor: A long time that's all you need to know! Graves: *Scoff* You're disgusting. Razor: What do you even care!? They're women Graves! They're whole purpose in life is to serve men and to make babies! You know that! Graves: Yes I know that! Razor: So I don't see what the problem is! Graves: You have no ounce of respect for them Razor! The moment you see a potential mate, you listen to instinct rather than your brain! Razor: That's how Targhuls are supposed to act Graves! Graves: No it's not! Now you're gonna join me and Rose on a walk around the nest again! And you are gonna prove to your mate that you're more than what you seem to be! Razor: *Growls* Fine! Graves: Good! Now start by helping your mate up! (Razor growls as he helps Jessica stand back up) Graves: Now apologize for what you did. Razor: *Growls* …. I'm sorry. Jessica: *Finally catches and sighs with relief* Thank you... Grave: Good. Now then. Shall we depart? Razor: Fine... Graves: Good! Now come on! (The group then leaves the room and begins to walk out of the chamber area) Graves: *Clears throat and looks at Jessica* So miss uhhh... Jessica: Jessica. Graves: Jessica. How're you doing today? Jessica: Better now that I'm not being tickled to death... Razor: I SAID I WAS- Graves: RAZOR! Razor:...…… Graves: Well I do believe you haven't seen the nest yet. Shall we go? Jessica: S-Sure. (The group then goes and heads out to the rest of the nest before the scene cuts to Raynell sniffing the ground where the drag marks are) Raynell: *Sniffs* Hmmm.... Alex: Anything? Raynell: I think so. I've got Rose's scent coming from these marks. Grey: Mom?? Raynell: Yeah. Whatever did this must've dragged her out into the woods. But the scent goes on for a long time. Grey: Then we gotta go! Alex: Grey's right! We can't just wait around anymore! Can you follow the scent? Raynell: Like a bloodhound. Alex: Then lead us there. (The heroes then begin to follow Raynell as the scene returns to Graves and the others walking around the nest) Graves: Take a look Jessica! Isn't it grand? Jessica: It certainly is... Something. Graves: Yes it is. It is ALL the hard work of every single Targhul here. Rose: How many Targhuls are here anyway? Razor: Pfft! I lost count months ago! Rose: Wow. Sounds like a whole army is in here. Graves: Yep! With all the males we raise into warriors, we practically have a full-blown invasion force in our hands! Rose:.... Graves: But don't worry, as far as I know Gnash doesn't want world domination. Jessica: I'm not sure about that... But if he doesn't want world domination, what does he want? Graves: Not entirely sure yet. But he seems to just want more women. Razor: Not a problem for me. Jessica: Ugh..... Razor: Hey Graves. I got an idea. Let's show the ladies the Breeding Factory. Jessica: The what??? Rose: The Breeding Factory?? Graves: Yeah! Jessica: Y-You sure that's a good idea? Graves: Trust me, it's not as bad as it sounds. Rose: W-Well, okay. Graves: Great! Follow me! (The group then heads toward the Breeding Factory as Rose and Jessica stand together) Jessica: Rosie, please stay close to me as long as Razor's around. Rose: I plan on it. Jessica; Good. I'm afraid he'll try and tickle torture me again if we're alone for too long. Rose: Well don't worry about it. If he tries, I'll tear him apart myself. Jessica: Good. Razor: I can hear you two talking you know. Jessica and Rose: EEP! (Razor glares at the two before continue to move forward) Rose: Oh boy.. I wish I had my powers. Jessica: Me to. (A bit later, they soon arrive at the Factory's front entrance) Graves: Here we are! (Graves then knocks on the door) Graves: Open up! It's Graves! (A moment later the doors open up and the group enters) Rose: Oh.... Jessica: My.... Rose and Jessica: God..... (Inside the factory, several sections are seen where on a LONG dinner tables, female Targhuls are seen eating food, all while being watched by several male Targhuls) Graves: This is the Breeding Factory. Rose: Holy crap! Jessica: Are they.....eating?? Graves: Yep! This is how we create more infants. The females come in here, eat, and then they don't stop eating until they have a child. Rose: They don't stop- Huh?! Jessica: That can't be a good idea. Razor: I don't see what's so bad about it. Females get ALL they could ever eat, and our numbers keep growing. Its a win-win really. Rose: B-But I don't think its healthy for them to keep eating THIS much. Jessica: Yeah. This really can't be good for any of them. Razor: Oh please, what do you know? Jessica: More than you think. (Razor glares at Jessica, but suddenly the group hears the sound of screaming. They look and seen a female holding her stomach in pain) Male Targhul #5: Hey! We got an infant coming! Targhul #6: Clear the table! Razor: Hm? Graves: Oooh here comes one now! Rosie come help me with this! Rose: O-Okay! Jessica: No wait Rose, you're supposed to stay- (Rose and Graves go to help the Targhul) Jessica: With me..... (Razor creeps up to Jessica) Razor: Well. *Puts arm around her* What say we go back to our chamber? Jessica: *Slaps Razor's arm away* No! You damn freak! (Jessica steps away from Razor) Jessica: No way I'm going back in there! Razor:...… (Razor grabs her arm and glares at her) Razor: You are lucky Graves is here... But next time you refuse me, I WILL make you learn your place. (Jessica looks worried but then she hears the scream. She goes over to the group as does Razor) Graves: That's it. That's it. Just relax. Female Targhul #1: AHHHH IT HURTS!! Rose: Trust me I know the feeling. Graves: Just give it a little bit longer. It'll be over soon. (A few more moments and the female screams loudly as the infant comes out. The woman pants and lays on the table as one of the males pick up the infant) Male Targhul #6: What is it?! What is it!? Male Targhul #7:..... ITS A BOY! (The males in the building all cheer) Graves: Alright! Female Targhul #1: *Panting*..... Male Targhul #7: Looks like a future warrior has entered the building! Jessica: Wow they're really excited for this. Rose: Yeah... (The Male Targhul starts to leave the building) Rose: Wha- Hey! Where are you going?? Male Targhul #7: I'm putting this future warrior over in one of the Nursery's with his brothers. Rose: But-But aren't you gonna let his mom see him first? Graves: Why would we do that? Rose: Well, she deserves to see the kid right? It's hers! (Suddenly all the males laugh) Male Targhul #7: Graves, man, your mate is lovely, but you gotta teach her how things work around here. *Leaves the building* Rose: HEY! Graves: Remember Rose. Rose: Huh? Graves: They're not like me. Rose:.... Female Targhul #1: *Haggered breathing* … Jessica: A-Are you okay? Female Targhul #1: That..... Was the... 7th infant I made.... since this started.... Rose: 7th??? Female Targhul #2: *Whispers* Poor girl... Female Targhul #3: *Whispers* Yeah... I don't think she can take much more. Rose:..... Graves: Well, I think we've seen enough. You wanna head back to the chambers? Rose:..... Graves: Rose? Rose: Y-Yeah. Sure. Graves: Alright. Come on Razor, we're heading back to the rooms! Razor: Perfect. Come along my pet. Jessica and Rose:..... (The girls having no choice follow Razor and Graves. Meanwhile with Erin, she is seen sleeping on the floor) ???: Erin. Erin wake up. Erin: *Groans* Huh..? What is it? ???: Get up. Erin: W-Why...? ???: Its time for us to begin our duties. Erin: Duties? What- …… Oooh crap... I remember now... ???: Yes now come on. We don't want to keep the master and his friends waiting. Erin: *Sigh* Man... (Erin gets up and goes to join the other females) Erin: This is gonna suck... ???: Just remember what we said and you'll do fine. Erin: *Sigh* All right... Let's get this over with... (Erin follows the females as they all gather in a room. A few moments later Gnash with a pair of guards steps into the room) Gnash: Hello my lovely's. Targhul Females: Hello King Gnash. Gnash: Hm. Erin: Oh uhh, h-hi....*Sigh* King Gnash. Gnash: That's better. Now my lovely's, I'm sure you already met my darling new gem. She will be staying with us from now on. Erin: *Thinking* Don't bet on it. Gnash: And to start things off: I'll be giving her assignment before I give the rest of you yours. (The females all nod) Erin: Wait. Me? Gnash: Yep. Erin: W-What am I doing? Gnash: Relax my gem. Your first task is an easy one. All you have to do is join the others and give food and drinks to my friends. You saw them when Graves first brought you here. Erin: Oh. Right I remember. Gnash: Then in about an hour, maybe 2, we'll begin the entertainment. Erin: Entertainment? Gnash: Yes. We have something VERY special planned for it today. Erin: What's the entertainment? (Gnash says nothing but smiles at Erin) Erin: Umm....Okay then? Gnash: Good. Now come on. (Erin follows Gnash and the guards out before the scene cuts to Josuke looking through a pair of binoculars) Josuke: Hmm..... Alex: Anything? Josuke: Maybe. Take a look at this Alex. Alex: *Takes the binoculars* What am I looking at? Josuke: Over there. (Alex uses the binoculars and notices organic material growing on top of some trees) Alex: What the? Josuke: Exactly. That must be where they were taken. Raynell: *Sniff* Hey I think Josuke's right. I am picking up Rose's scent that way. Grey: All right! We're getting closer! Alex: Don't worry guys, here we come! Jack: Let's move! (The heroes continue onward toward Gnash's nest) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts